Paul Burchill
Paul Burchill ist ein ehemaliger Wrestler, der ausschließlich im Smackdown-Brand aktiv war. 2007 war er einer der erfolgreichsten SAW-Wrestler überhaupt; so war er am Stablewar beteiligt, hielt insgesamt 3 Titel, stellte viele gute Matches auf die Beine und seine 150-tägige Regentschaft als United States Champion galt lange als die längste Titelregentschaft überhaupt. 2008 begann er eine Fehde mit dem Undertaker, die eineinhalb Jahre dauerte, wegen ihrer Komplexität aber keinen Anklang bei den Fans fand. Nach der Pause Ende 2009 kam er nicht mehr zurück. Biographie 150 Tage Gleich bei der ersten Smackdown-Show, ArmAgeddon 2006, war Paul Burchill Teil der großen Battle Royal und qualifizierte sich darin für eine weitere später am Abend. Diese wiederum konnte er gewinnen und sich damit den United States Title als erster umschnallen. Seine ersten Gegner waren zunächst Mr. Perfect und später Shelton Benjamin, die er sowohl in Singles Matches, als auch in einem fantastischen 3-Way bei WrestleMania 1 bezwingen konnte. 3 erfolgreiche Verteidigungen in Folge waren damals schon eine ungeheure Leistung, und kurz vor dem Judgment Day erreichte Burchills Regentschaft dann die 150-Tage-Marke. Dort bekam CM Punk einen Title Shot, der gerade erst eine intensive Fehde gegen Sabu für sich entscheiden konnte. Nachdem Punk überraschend deutlich siegen konnte, bot Burchill eine Verlängerung des Matchs zu einem 2 out of 3 Falls Match an, was der Straight Edge Superstar annahm. Punk holte sich jedoch auch den zweiten Fall und damit den Gürtel. Tag Team-Ausflug Es entwickelte sich eine freundschaftliche Fehde der beiden, die vorerst im bisher einzigen 60 Minute Ironman Match der SAW-Geschichte gipfelte. Mit unglaublichen 18:12 Falls gewann Burchill den United States Title als erster Wrestler zum zweiten Mal, doch an Stelle eines weiteren Rematchs, welches nun CM Punk zustand, schlossen die beiden sich zu einem Tag Team zusammen und machten Jagd auf die SAW Tag Team Titles von Whooomaga. Beim Great American Bash konnten sie die Champions auch prompt besiegen, allerdings nur durch Countout und somit ohne Titelwechsel. Als Kevin Nash bei der darauf folgenden Ausgabe von Smackdown dann Foleys Stable den Krieg erklärte, waren Punk und Burchill die ersten, die sich ihm anschlossen, und gründeten somit Foleys End. Stablewar Im Rahmen des Stablewars hatten Punk und Burchill es weiter auf die SAW Tag Team Titles abgesehen, und so kam es zu einem 6-Man Tag Team Match beim SummerSlam, bei dem allerdings zusätzlich Burchills United States Title auf dem Spiel stand. Hier gelang es den beiden tatsächlich, Tag Team Champions zu werden, doch direkt nach dem Titelgewinn turnte CM Punk zu Foleys End. Beim darauf folgenden Smackdown erklärte er, dass er es die ganze Zeit nur auf Burchills United States Title abgesehen und nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hatte. In der selben Wochenshow musste Burchill die Tag Team-Gürtel in einem Handicap Match gegen die Creepy Wealthy Freaks verteidigen und verlor sie erwartungsgemäß. Bei No Mercy kam es dann zu einem brutalen Barbed Wire Ladder Match zwischen den Beiden, in welchem sich CM Punk zum zweiten zweifachen US Champion krönen konnte. Bei der Survivor Series kam dann das Ende von Foleys End, die das Ende des Stablewars verloren und sich dadurch auflösen mussten. CM Punk verließ jedoch seinerseits Foleys Stable, und bei ArmAgeddon kam es zu einem letzten Match der beiden Erzfeinde. Abermals konnte Punk gewinnen und Burchill musste seine Titelträume erst mal begraben. Zombifizierung Nachdem Burchill einige Wochen und Monate lang nur bedeutungsarme Matches bestritt, tauchte irgendwann ein mysteriöser Kapuzenmann auf, den zunächst alle für den ehemaligen Manager des Undertakers hielten. Er entführte Paul Burchill und nahm gemeinsam mit einer Art Sekte, deren Anführer er war, zahlreiche Modifizierungen an Burchills Körper vor, unter Anderem auch eine Gehirnwäsche. Aus "Captain" Paul Burchill wurde "The Ripper" Paul Burchill, der nunmehr als lebloser "Zombie" die Aufträge des Kapuzenmanns ausführte. Sein erstes Opfer war der gerade erst debütierte Montel Vontavious Porter, den Burchill beim Judgment Day 2008 eindrucksvoll besiegen konnte. In den folgenden Wochen kündigte sich die Rückkehr des Undertakers an, welcher bei der Survivor Series 2007 ein Buried Alive Match verloren hatte, und die Intention des Kapuzenmanns schien klar: Er wollte mit seinem neuen Schützling seinen alten bezwingen, also wurde für No Mercy ein Tables Match zwischen den beiden angesetzt. Fehde mit dem Undertaker Zur Überraschung aller kehrte der Undertaker bei No Mercy zwar tatsächlich zurück, allerdings mit seinem alten Manager, dem Kapuzenmann. Schnell war klar, dass die beiden Kapuzenmänner zwei verschiedene Personen waren, die einen Machtkampf über ihre Schützlinge austrugen. Etwas überraschend konnte Burchill den Undertaker tatsächlich besiegen, und in den folgenden Wochen schaffte es Burchills Kapuzenmann, seinen Feind zu entmachten - er hatte sich des Undertakers selbst bemächtigt. Fortan teamten die beiden zusammen, jedoch ohne größeren Erfolg. Das lag vor Allem daran, dass Paul Burchill des Öfteren backstage von einem Unbekannten attackiert wurde. Der Undertaker präsentierte bei No Way Out 2009 schließlich Sabu als Übeltäter, doch schnell stellte sich heraus, dass es der Undertaker selbst war. Dieser hatte nur so getan, als wäre er unter der Kontrolle von Burchills Kapuzenmann gewesen, um somit beide Kapuzenmänner auf einen Streich los zu werden. Der Undertaker wusste auch, dass Burchill durch den Kapuzenmann überhaupt nicht stärker oder ein Zombie geworden war, sondern das durch die Gehirnwäsche nur glaubte. Um Burchill das klar zu machen, schleuste er sich quasi direkt beim Feind ein. Der Plan des Undertakers ging auf, denn auf einen Schlag wurde er beide Kapuzenmänner los und konnte beim Judgment Day 2009 schließlich Paul Burchill in einem Last Man Standing Match besiegen. Ausklingende Karriere Nachdem aus dem Ripper wieder der Captain wurde, versank Burchill langsam in der Bedeutungslosigkeit und konnte an seine alten Erfolge nicht mehr anknüpfen. Beim SummerSlam 2009 bekam er gegen Sting noch einmal einen Shot auf den United States Title, hatte aber keine Chance gegen den Rekord-Champion. Kurz vor dem vorläufigen Ende der Wochenshows präsentierte er den debütierenden El Ligero als seinen neuen Partner, doch die beiden konnten ebenso keine Erfolge mehr feiern. Bei der Rückkehr der Wochenshows 2010 tauchte Burchill nicht mehr auf und beendete so heimlich seine Karriere. Erfolge *1x SAW Tag Team Champion *2x United States Champion *Platz 39 in den SAW100 2009 *Year End Awards 2007: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (Stablewar) Wissenswertes *2007 landete Paul Burchill im Gimmickmüll, weil er laut einer Storyline durch seinen "Fluch der Piraten" dafür sorgte, dass CM Punk in Rekordzeit eingerollt wurde. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler